U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,583 discloses a card pneumatic punching machine which is driven by a plurality of cylinders to complete the card-punching. Currently, the card punching speed of the double-card pneumatic punching machine is usually 50 times per minute. The speed can be improved by electrically drive the machine. This kind of card-punching machine completes the card-punching by using a series of complicated mechanical components in turn including shaft, connecting rod, lever, cam, shift fork, slider, slide, swing axis and cutting cylinder, and the card punching speed may be up to 130 times per minute. But this kind of card-punching machine has a large spatial size as well as hundreds of kilograms in weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,485 discloses a single-claw pneumatic punching machine. The card-punching machine completes card-punching by using six cylinders in different sizes, including two card-pushing cylinders, one folding cylinder, one small card-punching cylinder worked together with one linked big card-punching cylinder, and one cutting cylinder. The card punching speed is about 40 times per minute. However, this kind of card-punching machine has a complex structure and a high energy consumption.
For the above deficiencies existed in the prior art, the present invention is provided.